poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal 2 Level Pack: Aperture Science Starring Chell, Winston, Sophia and Roboko
This is how the Level Pack of Portal 2 goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Portal 2 World. Chell: (Comes out of the portal) GLaDOS: Well, well, well. Look who's back. You must love science almost as much as me. Which is good news because I'm almost finished rebuilding the test chambers after Wheatley's incompetence. Wheatley comes out of a portal. Wheatley: Hello? Did someone say my name? GLaDOS: YOU! Roboko: Wheatly. Wheatley: That's me. Sophina: Nice to meet you, Wheatley. Roboko: How are you doing, Wheatley? Wheatley: Great. You mind me saying? I love these new blue port-y things - they're yours, right? Anyway I have been on quite an adventure. Look at this - I even got fitted with anti-gravity! Roboko: So, I realize you do that's cool. Sophia: Show us. Wheatley: Check this out: I can move up. And I can move down, opposite of up. Look at that. Doooown. up-down-up-down. Up-down, up-down. Left and right probably as well! GLaDOS: Be quite! Wheatley: Oh dear. Someone booted up on the wrong side of the BIOS this morning, if I'm not mistaken. GLaDOS: You're test my patience. Roboko: Wow. Someone booted up on the wrong side of the BIOS today. Sophina: Chell, I think we should carry on with these tests. Chell: (nods) Wheatly: Well as I don't know how you two or I got here, what we should do is crack on with these tests and try to retake the fac... I mean escape ... by that I mean escape, just yeah, just escape, let's get going. Roboko: Right, Wheatly. Let's get to it. (turns to Chell) Are you ready to do these test with us, Chell? Chell: (nods her head) Sophia: Let's do this! Then, the testing begins as they inside a room Roboko: We've got this. Wheatly: Good for you, Roboko. But I don't think that Chell and Sophia can fly. Just because, you know, those two don't have wings. Sophia: Maybe we'll can open the portals. Wheatly: That's a good idea. Chell uses her portal fire a orange and blue portal. Orange on the wall and to the other side. Sophia: Good work, Chell. Chell: (gives her a thumbs up) Sophia and Chell jumped into the blue portal and comes out of the orange portal. Sophia: Made it. Roboko: What's next? Wheatly: Now, we need some kind of cube for that big button to open this door. They build a box and pleased it in the button. Sophia: Now to the next room. Roboko: C'mon, Chell. Let's go. They go to the elevator and they end up in a different room. Sophia: Now what? Wheatly: Looks like it's another test, Sophia. Sophia: Aw man! Wheatly: I knew it sucks. Roboko: Let's do it, guys. Chell: (nods her head) Sophia: Okay. So, is GLaDOS is fixing up the place? Wheatly: To put it that way, yes. Roboko: What do you think she's up to? Wheatly: I don't know, Roboko. At least the Space Core isn't here. Sophia: What's the Space Core? Wheatly: The Space Core is one of the cores, who is annoying. Roboko: Then we must get to it. Wheatly: Yes. Sophia: Then, let's go. Then, they went into the next room. GLaDOS: Did I mention I'm still getting around to cleaning the facility up after 'Captain Moron' nearly blew it up with his stupidity? Sophia: What? Stupidity?! Roboko: I'll show her stupidity! Wheatly: Whoa, whoa! Calm down. We can get through this. Roboko: Ok. You think she is bitter, Wheatly? Wheatly: I might say "yes", but I rather say "no." GLaDOS: I can hear you. You know? Sophia: Oh, shut up. Roboko: What's the next trick you got on your sleeve?! Wheatly: I have no idea. GLaDOS: You'll find that I'm full of surprises. Sophia: Yeah! Like what? GLaDOS: You'll see, Sophia. You'll see. Wheatly: Oh, well. Do you think GLaDOS is planning a party, Roboko? Roboko: No. She's evil, remember? Wheatly: Oh yeah. She's still a bit bitter, I think. Sophia: Shut up. Then, they go to the next room. GLaDOS: Looks like you three made it through. Well done. Sophia: Are you trying to kill us, GLaDOS!? GLaDOS: No. I'm just toying with you, Sophia. Roboko: Yeah right. Wheatly: Let's get going. Sophia: Yeah, I don't want to be here, right now. Roboko: Me too. Wheatly, you have any idea how Sophia and I get here? Wheatly: Well, I'd remember a elevator pass two rooms. And- Sophia: Okay. Let's go. Roboko: Come on, Chell. Let's go find a elevator. They went to another room, and they see the room at the other side. Sophia: Aww man! Another puzzle, what shall we do?! Wheatly: I think we should use the Thermal Discouragement beam to open the door. Roboko: Okay, Wheatly. Chell uses her portal gun to the wall and to the other side. Roboko: Let's go! Wheatly: Right! Sophia: Ok! Now to the next riddle Then Chell uses her portal gun again to the wall and to the other side. Roboko: That was too easy. Sophia: To the next room. Wheatly: Let's go, Chell, Roboko and Sophia. They went in and they see a three floor to get to the elevator. Sophia: There's the elevator, Wheatly. Now what? Wheatly: Now I need is to get into the controls. Roboko: That's not so hard. I'll throw you over there. Wheatly: Whoa! Easy there, Roboko! I'm fragile. Sophia: How about we use the portal gun again. Either way, Chell could lift you up and she will carry you there. Wheatly: Great idea. Then Chell fires a orange portal and blue portal and they went through. Roboko: Good. Now for the next part. Wheatly: Right, Roboko. Wheatly went into the systems and got the elevator working. Wheatly: Got it. Sophia: Going up! Roboko: You coming, Chell? Chell goes to the elevator and they went up. Wheatly: Look at us,eh? Like old time. Completing test chambers together... and... doing other things together. Yes sir, the old man back together. Back on the road playing the hits. Talking to the groupies and uhh... you know... well, just talking to them. Roboko: Yeah. That would include a human, two robots and a mermaid. Right, Wheatly? Wheatly: Yeah, that too. Then the elevator stops. Sophia: What's going on? Wheatly: I don't know, Sophia. But ask me. Aren't elevators meant to do that? Roboko: I might say no. Sophia: Can you fix this, Wheatly? Wheatly: Well... no. It's just I've not had much experience with them, on account of not having fingers for any button pressing. Which seems quite fundamental if you want to move a lift... elevator. The floor opened up and then they fall of. Roboko: What's going on!? Sophia: I don't know! They grab on to Wheatly. Wheatly: Hey! I don't have enough anti-gravity for all of us. Sophia: What!? Oh boy. Wheatly: Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! They fall and they landed in a strangest place. Roboko: Wait! Where's Wheatly? Sophia: There he is. Then Wheatly falls into the ground. Roboko: I'll catch you, Wheatly. She catches Wheatly. Wheatly: Thanks. Sophia: You're welcome, Wheatly. Roboko: Where are we? Wheatly: Old Aperture. Sophia: Old what? Whealty: Old Aperture. It has abandoned since. Roboko: Well? What do we do? Whealty: We've got to get out of here! Sophia: Let's find a way out of here. Roboko: Good idea. They got to see if there is a way out of the Old Aperture. Chell uses the portal gun to have the portal to the top and bottom. Roboko: Let's see where this goes. The went through and then the portal has taken them to the other side. Sophia: Well, what do you know? We're on the other side. Wheatly: Yeah, Sophia. I think this place is full of vicious birds. Roboko: Birds?! Like what!? Pteranodons!? Wheatly: No. Sophia: *phew* That's a relieve. Roboko: So how are we going to get out of here? Whealty: We'll have to find out. Cave Johnson: Cave Johnson here - remember me? CEO - I kinda own this place, and by extension - you. Anyway, here at Aperture Science we want to push you beyond your limits in order to further mankind's potential. Speaking of which, we also went beyond your bank account limits, so until I can secure us a small, multi-billion dollar loan or government grant, just pretend that any leaking pipes or broken platforms are all part of the tests. Sophia: Honestly now? Then, we see GLaDOS looking at the door as Chell, Sophia, Roboko, Wheatly coming in. Wheatly: Hello! What are you hiding in there? GLaDOS: You? I thought the elevator from Test Chamber 93 went to the incinerato... Party... Cake... Location. But this makes sense. Criminals always return to the scene of the crime. And look who else showed up. Space Core: Space is my favorite color. Sophia: '''Space is not a color. '''Space Core: Spaaaaace! Spaaaace! Spaaaaace? Space. Spaaaace. Wheatly: Ugh. That guy's really annoying. I mean honestly, you wouldn't believe how annoying he is. Roboko: How annoying, Wheatly? Wheatly: Very annoying, annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying... Annoying, annoying, annoying. And I just I can't be bothered. Sophia: I wish Noby and his friends were here. Roboko: I know, Sophia. Wheatly will tell us later. Wheatly: Yeah, I would but Annoying, annoying, annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Chell hits him to the head. Roboko: '''Shut it, Wheatly! '''Sophia: We get it already. GLaDOS: I'm sorry, but there won't be a later. Because here's another old friend of yours: neurotoxin. Sophia: Are you kidding me?! Roboko: I guess we'll have to fight you then. then Green gas stars to come out of the vents. GLaDOS: Roboko: We'll see about that! Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts